


Feather

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Twelve of WFFC//Bucky watches Peter sleep.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Feather

Bucky always woke up before Peter, but it was never a problem. Peter tired himself out from long nights of patrolling coupled with long days at college. Sometimes Bucky was tempted to wake Peter up, so he could spend more time with him, but he never did since he knew the boy needed his rest.

It worked out for Bucky anyway because quietly lying next to a sleeping Peter became one of his favourite hobbies as soon as he’d discovered it.

Peter slept like the dead, and Bucky never got bored staring at the boy’s face. He observed the varying shades of purple and blue under Peter’s eyes, and sometimes watched Peter long enough to see the dark circles disappear completely. As much as he hated to see Peter hurt, it was the most fascinating thing to see Peter go to sleep with a bloody cut on his face and wake up with nothing but clear skin. Bucky’s eyes and Peter’s healing factor combined made it possible for Bucky to see the changes as they happened. Other people had the sunset to watch, but Bucky had Peter.

Bucky’s favourite was when he would place his fingertips on Peter’s cheek, just gently enough to feel his warm skin without waking him up, and Peter’s lips would curve into the smallest of smiles as if he could sense Bucky even while unconscious.

Similarly, if Bucky moved away for a moment, Peter would frown at the loss.

As much as Bucky enjoyed observing his sleeping boyfriend in all his softness and vulnerability, he loved it most when Peter would wake up and reach for him. Nothing made him feel more wanted.

Whenever Peter awoke to see Bucky’s peaceful expression, he always asked if he’d slept well or had good dreams. Bucky would just tell him the truth. _I’m happy to see you._

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different than my usual dialogue-driven stories. I tried for more of a poetic vibe here. Thank you for reading. xx


End file.
